Forgas
Forgas appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Forgas (フォーガス Fōgasu), also known as Fohgas and Frogas, is a kaiju that first appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna. An abnormally evolved specimen of a family of mushroom, the specimen, termed Forgas, evolved the capability of giving itself human forms, intelligence, and more. The creature waited until time was right and smashed its vines out from under the city of Koizumi and controlled the entire city via the tapping of the internet. Super GUTS immediately took notice and sent the GUTS Eagle with a crew of Asuka, Ryo, Kariya, and Nakajima to investigate the giant mushroom. After Asuka descended, he noticed a human shape in the crowd of buildings under the mushroom; that being Forgas's kaijin interface. Forgas quickly knocked the human out and dragged him to a building overcrowded with foul air and fungi. Forgas then explained that "The city you are standing on right now; it is me!" Forgas then threatened to use the internet to force the TPC Europe base to launch its nuclear torpedoes at the TPC Japan headquarters, destroying it as a warning to humans. Then, Forgas planned to eliminate the human race and keep the Earth to himself. Asuka, being infuriated, attacked the kaijin, only for Forgas to vanish and carry out its plans. The giant mushroom then struck down the GUTS Eagle Beta, and the nuclear torpedoes have been launched. However, Koda, while in the Kolakerf NF-3000, destroyed 2 of the torpedoes and Ryo destroyed the third in the GUTS Eagle Gamma. As Asuka pursued Forgas out to the city, Forgas stated that he will destroy Ultraman Dyna before destroying humanity as he transformed into his monster state. Dyna appeared onto the scene and quickly destroyed the monster. However, a second form behind the giant's back and wrapped him around the neck with its tentacles. Dyna struggled as more formed behind his back. Finally, Dyna managed to destroy the tentacles and changed into Miracle Type, whom then fled the scene to the air, and from a high vantage point, saw the true body of Forgas using Miracle Type's vision. A "Shining Judge" attack hit the Forgas and destroyed the giant mushroom and its monsters. Forgas, seeing that all is lost, tried to flee into space but was hit by the Solgent Ray and destroyed. Forgas reappeared as a member of the Phantom Monster Army. Forgas had a very minor role, which is scaring a man (who dislikes eating fungi) into a coma. Powers and Abilities Giant Mushroom * Growth: Forgas is able to grow itself to the size of a city, in the form of a giant mushroom. * Escape: Forgas's main cell can escape if his giant mushroom is destroyed. * Intelligence: Forgas is incredibly smart, having a brain size stretching 10 kilometers. * Kaijin Interface: Forgas can create an interface of himself, while donning a tuxedo. Forgas can also exit the disguise as a vine through the right pant leg. * Technology Control: Forgas can easily tap into the internet and control technologies, making all weapons useless. * Monster Creation: Forgas can create monsters all around him, as he is as big as the city. Kaijin * Vine: Forgas, appearing in its kaijin interface has a vine extruding from his left pantleg that is capable of grabbing. Kaiju * Tentacles: Forgas monsters can whip or ensnarl enemies with their tentacles. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Flora Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe